Best Valentine Gift
by ShuuyaLover
Summary: Giving chocolates to the guy you have a crush on is the common tradition on Valentine's Day. But Hibari didn't prepare any chocolates for Dino because he's giving him the best gift in the world! Late Valentine Fic! D18!


**Best Valentine Gift**

_Giving chocolates to the guy you have a crush on is the common tradition on Valentine's Day. But Hibari didn't prepare any chocolates for Dino because he's giving him the best gift in the world!_

**Author Says...**

"_Hello and Happy Valentine's Day! May you and your loved one have a long-lasting love bond! This is my first D18 fic, so please go easy on me. Read and review!"_

~~~Best Valentine Gift~~~

Hibari stopped on his track to his office when he heard four girls giggled excitedly, holding boxes of chocolates in their hands. He noticed that the girls were from his own class. The girls didn't seem to be aware of the presence of the most feared Head Prefect as they were too engrossed in their Valentine conversation. The raven snorted at the girlish antics and turned on his heels, continuing on his way to his office. The girls were not worthy of watching.

It seems that the whole Namimori Town has been into the Valentine mode since two weeks ago and the 'Love Sickness' has been spreading like wildfire. The whole school, including the classrooms and the teacher's rooms have been decorated with Valentine decorations, thanks to the all females of the school who's pumped up with the whole Valentine matter. The mix colours of red, pink and white ought to blind the students, teachers and staff. But there's nothing that the prefect body could do to stop the madness since there are no such rule that forbidden the students from decorating the school according to the celebrations.

What irked him the most is that some of the girls have enough guts to decorate _his _office! He shuddered mentally as he remembered the horrible event that has just occurred yesterday. Not once in his life was he shocked like that. Not even in his intense matches so far! It took all of his strength to not to succumb to the need to give in to his wobbly legs and cry in frustration when he saw what happened to his office.

Colourful heart-shaped cards were glued effectively to the ceiling and red and pink paper ropes were tied at the centre from each of the four corners of the room. A large handmade flower ribbon in red was at the centre. The walls were decorated with the pictures of single girls that, unfortunately, have a crush on him. On his carpet were boxes of chocolates from different shapes, sizes and colours arranged into the shape of a large heart. At the centre of the heart was a mountain bouquet of roses.

The madness of Valentine's Day didn't stopped there for him. He hated to admit that he was surprised when he received love confessions from the students of the same gender. Some of them plucked the courage to confess to him face-to-face. Some of them didn't, so they wrote love letters and placed them in his locker, his desk in the classroom and by passing them through his subordinates. As for chocolates, all of them were sent to his office since he spends most of his time at school there.

Surprisingly, Hibari didn't bite his admires to death and chose to ignore them. Unfortunately for him, his decision to not take any action against the admirers has convinced them to be even bolder. One of the male students, who have a crush on him, was from the Judo Club. Last week, he pressed Hibari against the wall and tried to have a taste of his lips. Although Hibari could easily defeat the taller and muscular guy, he had just finished his usual spar with Dino and most of his energy has been drained.

He was saved by Romario and two of Dino's other men. He remembered the sinister glint on Romario's glasses when the other two men dragged the offender away. Unknown to him, the men brought his offender to face a frightening smiling Dino, who tugged his whip in front of the student's face. Needless to say, the student jumped screaming and running away whenever Hibari was around. When he asked Dino whatever he's done to the student, who's supposed to be under his wing of protection despite the fact that he tried to force himself on him, Dino glared at him and warned, "You don't have to know."

Of course, the reply angered Hibari. So the skylark started attacking his Italian lover with his precious tonfas and throwing as many Rolls as he can at him. But the fight ended up with Hibari on his four with his clothes shredded viciously, Dino manhandling him from behind. The sex that they have up until now was rarely gentle. People would have thought Dino to be a gentle lover, always concern with the well-being of his lover. But the Cavallone Boss was rarely gentle on bed. Not even during their first sex.

Hibari stood in front of his office, staring at the door. He could hear the Dino's silky tone and Italian accent in his voice. He's must be talking to Romario, probably whining about how Hibari never sends chocolates to him on Valentine's Day since the two years of their relationship. A fond sigh left his lips at how his lover takes their relationship seriously. He and Dino may be in love with each other enough to get married, but the Elders of Cavallone Famiglia has been pressing the blond Don of the issues of marriage and providing a male heir for the Famiglia.

Changing his expression into his usual stoic face, Hibari opened the door and caught the attention of Dino, Romario and six of Dino's other men. The Italian men winced when they saw Hibari narrowed his eyebrows. "What do you think you, herbivores doing, crowding in my office?! Get out of here, now!" His voice thundered in the office, and they pushed their way through the door, not wanting to face the wrath of an annoyed skylark. "Not you, Bucking Horse!" A tonfa chocked the Don's throat from behind. He turned around to face a scowling Hibari with his usual silly grin.

"Hey, Kyoya. I miss you." He said, and gathered the smaller body into his arms. A blush crept over the raven's face. Fortunately, all of Dino's men were out of the office and the door was locked. He couldn't bear to let anyone see this side of him who yearns to be showered with love from his lover. He pushed against Dino's chest to stare into the blond's eyes. "What makes you come all the way to Japan, herbivore?"

Dino pouted. "You know exactly what I want, Kyoya!" He whined as Hibari released himself from Dino's love cage and took a seat on the sofa. Dino flopped on the seat next to his raven boyfriend. "The second I woke up from sleep, I was waiting with anticipation for Romario to come and give me the chocolates that you prepared for me as soon as it arrives! But when Romario said there's none from you in the piles of chocolates sent to me, I knew that I must come and see you!"

"And what exactly will you achieve by meeting me, Cavallone?" Hibari said in a nonchalant tone, covering his mouth as he let out a small yawn.

"I figured that since you're too shy to send me chocolates, I'll get them myself. So that's why I came here all the way from Italy. To get the chocolates that Kyoya made for me!" He sounded terribly happy and dreamy at the mental image of Kyoya wearing a pink, frilly apron, filling chocolate mixture into the shape of hearts.

"I don't have any chocolates for you, Cavallone."

The words that Hibari muttered broke the mental image that Dino had in his mind into pieces. "W-what? You don't?" He whispered in a rather sad tone, looking crestfallen at the thought of not receiving any chocolates from his lover. Hibari shook his head. "No, but I have something else for you."

"Really?!" Dino clasped his hands together, that silly grin appeared on his face again. "Wh-what is it? Can I get it now?! Is it here, in the office?! I'll take it back to Italy with me!" He looked around, trying to find the present that his dear lover had for him. Hibari watched Dino's exciting face and wondered if it'll stay there when he revealed the present.

"You can't take it to Italy, Dino." For the first time for the day, Hibari used his first name.

"Eh?" Dino titled his head, a look of confusion on his face. "But why not? Is it too heavy?"

Hibari shook his head. "No, but it's because it's inside me."

"Huh?" Dino frowned. "Inside you? What do you mean by that?"

A sigh escaped Hibari's lips. His lover was too dense for not getting a simple hint like that. Alright, it's confusing, but the idiot is a Don for God's sake, and he should have figured it out already! He took Dino's hand and the action puzzled the Don even more. Dino's eyes widened when Hibari put his hand on the skylark's stomach.

"You can't take it because it's still growing. And even if I've given birth, I will not let you take it away from me, Dino Cavallone." Dino sensed determination and love in the voice.

"Y-you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"There's a baby in here?"

"Hn."

"You're having my baby?"

"Last time I check, I didn't have sex with anyone but you."

"I'm going to be a papa?"

"If you don't want to, you can get out of my office too." Hibari crossed his arms and looked away, embarrassed to see Dino straight into the eyes. Dino gulped nervously as he stare at Hibari's stomach, which will be growing larger to provide more space for the growing baby.

A baby.

He and Hibari's baby.

Their baby.

He's going to have a son who he'll teach how to fight. Or a daughter that he'll watch dancing ballet in recitals. Or if he can play his cards right, they could have more than one child. He started to imagine little Dinos and Hibaris running around the Cavallone mansion that's been so lonely without the laughter of children.

"Is this better than chocolates?" Dino snapped out of his thoughts to find Hibari smirking at him. Dino nodded his head eagerly and leaned forward so that their foreheads are touching. "Better than chocolates. This is the best valentine gift ever." He said, and captured Hibari's lips with his own.

**The End**

**Author Says**

"_How's that? I tried to make it more fluffy, but I guess I'm not that good. But this is the best I could come up with. Review, please?"_


End file.
